The Legend of Two Souls
by Dark350
Summary: Discontinued, remake is now up, named Wings of Hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is gonna be my first How to Train Your Dragon Fanfic. Why did Valka get taken that night? What if there had been a raid a few days earlier and someone else was taken? A baby. The dragons needed someone to take care of the baby. What happens when the baby becomes part dragon? And what is this ancient legend about two souls. An Astrid gets taken fanfic. As usual for me, I promise that the story will be better than the summary. I own nothing and no one.**

 **Chapter 1: Taken and the Birth of a Soul**

It was a dark night in the town of Berk. Not a sound could be heard throughout the length of the island. However, that calm was about to be interrupted by…Dragons. It started when a catapult was blasted into pieces. And out ran the Vikings. Dragon attacks were a somewhat normal occurrence. Most people would leave, but not them. They have stubbornness issues. However, something would happen that night that would change the course of Berk, forever.

In a small house in the village, Helga Hofferson lay panting in her bed. Surrounding her were many of the females of the village. "Come on Helga, you need to push. This baby isn't going to come out on its own. Come on, one more. Push." The sound of crying then filled the house. All the women crowded around the bed as Helga held her baby for the first time. She wished her husband was here to see this, he had run out as soon as he had heard the dragon raid.

All the women then left the two alone. Gazing down at her daughter only one word came to mind. "Astrid. Your name is Astrid." She then heard a soft knock on her door accompanied by the sound of it opening. She looked up, hoping to see her husband but was instead greeted by the chief's wife Valka. She had had her baby last week and Helga had been there the entire time. She suspected Valka was here to return the favor. "Hello, and who is this? Have you named her yet?" Valka asked. "I have, this is Astrid. Astrid Hofferson." The two women gazed down at the baby in Helga's arms. However, that calm was soon interrupted as the two women noticed a disturbing fact. The baby's breathing was slowing down. She was no longer crying and her breathing was getting more and more shallow by the second. Her mother was hysterical was screaming for Valka to go get help.

She was on her way back to the house with Gothi and Harvid Hofferson, Helga's husband. They were all running when they saw that the roof to the Hofferson's home had caved in. Out of the house appeared a dragon, one that they all recognized as a Deadly Nadder. Clutched in his claws was a small bundle. Bursting into the house they saw Helga sobbing on the floor. Harvid immediately ran over to his wife. "Helga what's wrong? Where's the baby?" "She's gone. My poor Astrid was barely breathing when suddenly the roof caved in. That dragon broke through the roof and I tried to draw it away from her. But no matter what I did it just kept looking at Astrid. I finally charged it but it knocked me back with its tail. It then grabbed her and just flew away." By the end of the story Helga was sobbing so hard that she couldn't say anything else. Even her husband began to shed a few tears. These were the Hofferson's. They just didn't cry. Yet, here they were, mourning the loss of their only daughter. Seeing that there was nothing that she could do Valka headed back to her house to see her own baby, Hiccup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away. A Deadly Nadder was flying back to her home, the sanctuary, ruled by the great Bewilderbeast. In her claws she held a tiny baby that she had found in that violent nest. She had burst through the top of the odd structure to see this young hatchling struggling to draw breath. What she did next she had no explanation for. She simply acted on instinct and grabbed her. She didn't know what she would do next but something was telling her to take the hatchling to the Bewilderbeast._

 _Flying into the sanctuary the Deadly Nadder, Fairbreeze, immediately took the young hatchling to her Alpha._

' _Alpha, help. I found this hatchling in that violent two-leg nest. She is barely breathing.' 'Fairbreeze, why have you brought her? She is a two-leg. One day she will grow to hate and kill dragons.'_

' _I am sorry my lord. I don't know why I brought her. I only know that there was something inside of me saying that she needed to be brought here. Is there anything that you can do?'_

' _There is only one thing. I could try to merge some of my blood with hers. It is dangerous for the child. If the body accepts it she will never be able to go back to her nest. But if it fails, she will not survive it.'_

' _I understand my lord. But if you do not she will not survive anyway. Please, look inside yourself. You feel it too. There is something deep down that tells you she is special.'_

 _The Bewilderbeast has no answer for that. After peering down at the young child he seems to come to a decision. 'Very well. Place her in front of me, then leave. What I am about to do, I must do alone.'_

 _And so, placing the young hatchling in front of her Alpha, Fairbreeze left to check on her own hatchlings. They had been born just three sunrises ago. She had two male Nadders and one female Nadder. She then curled around them, protecting them from whatever may come. She did not even realize when she drifted off to sleep._

 _(Later)_

 _She was awoken to the sound of her Alpha's call. She immediately took off to answer, not noticing that her female hatchling had grabbed onto her. Landing in front of her Alpha she saw the form of the two-leg hatchling. Walking over to it, Fairbreeze saw the hatchling's chest rising and falling. She was immediately caught up with a joy that she could not explain._

' _Thank you my lord.'_

' _I should be thanking you Fairbreeze. She should never have survived that. The fact that she did proved that you were right. She is one special two-leg. In fact, she might be one of the Two.'_

' _Do you really think so my lord?'_

' _I do. That means she must be protected. The fact that she survived puts us in another very difficult situation. She needs someone to look after her.'_

 _Fairbreeze glanced down at the young hatchling that was just beginning to stir. Only then did she notice her own hatchling was there. The young Nadder walked over to the child. She carefully gave the small bundle a sniff before leaning her head in even closer. What happened next surprised both the Alpha as well as Fairbreeze. The child reached out one of her paws and placed it on the young Nadder's snout, giggling happily. Then, for the first time, the child opened her eyes. What they saw made the two recoil in shock. Instead of the normal, two-leg eyes, hers were slitted. Just like a dragons._

' _Yes, she is indeed special', said the Alpha._

' _I shall watch over her my lord. I will treat her as if she were one of my own hatchlings.'_

 _The two then looked down to see Fairbreeze's young hatchling curl around the small two-leg._

' _Yes Fairbreeze. She will be your hatchling. However, she must also have another two-leg to watch over and care for her. She needs to feed and only another nursing female two-leg will be able to provide for her. But do not fear, she will still be your hatchling as well. Cloudjumper'_

 _He roared the last part and immediately a large Stormcutter flew down from the ledge where he had been watching. Being the second in command to the Alpha meant that he was privy to much of what the Alpha did._

' _I want you to return to the two-leg nest. Find another nursing female and bring her here. We must have someone to look after her. Hurry, we do not have much time.'_

 _Giving a quick nod of his head and a small bow to his Alpha, the Stormcutter flew away, back in the direction of Berk._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Berk, Valka was doing her best to comfort her distraught friend. However, to attempt to comfort a mother who had just lost her child was an impossible task. She had just left the Hofferson's and was headed back to her own, where one of the midwifes was watching over he own child. However, halfway up the hill to her house a giant dragon with four wings dropped from the sky to land right in front of her. Valka immediately felt her body stiffen. She had spent her entire life believing that dragons were kind gentle creatures. However, after what had happened yesterday, her faith was severely shaken.

The dragon tilted its head and appeared to sniff at Valka. Whatever it was sniffing for it must have found it because it seemed to smile, if dragons could smile. Suddenly a loud battle cry was heard coming from up the hill. When Valka looked she saw her husband, Stoick. The dragons seemed to make a split second decision and grabbed her. She was quickly carried away, screaming for her husband as Stoick was calling for her.

There was nothing left for her to do. The dragon carried her in its claw and there was nothing she could do. Even if she did manage to get free there was nothing waiting for her but a 400 foot drop into the sea. They flew for a long time, Valka had long since lost sight of any kind of land. The dragon carrying her let out a cry as if to alert her of something. Looking out in front of her she saw a giant palace of ice. That appeared to be their destination as the dragon swooped in through one of the holes.

She was then set down in the center of a very large group of dragons. She felt more fear now than she had ever felt in her life. That fear slowly started to fade away as she realized the dragons where not attacking her. In fact they appeared to be admiring her. Then, the dragons cleared a path for her and started to gesture to her to go through it.

Figuring she had nothing else she could she followed the path, dragons surrounding her on both sides. The pathway led her to a small cave whose occupant appeared to be a Deadly Nadder and her young babies. However, when she got closer the mother lifted its head. She immediately stopped, knowing how protective dragons can get. With a gesture of the dragons head she once again began to approach. When she got closer she realized that not everything there was a dragon. Nestled within the embrace of both the mother and one of the babies was a human baby. Bending down to pick her up she noticed how thin and weak the child was.

She then lead the child up and began to breast feed her. She could not shake the feeling that she had seen this child before. Upon closer inspection she could not believe what her eyes where seeing. "Astrid, you're alive. But how, you were almost dead even before that dragon took you." Looking up she saw into the eyes of the Nadder and knew that this was the same dragon that had taken her.

"You saved her didn't you? You're the reason why she still lives."

The dragon however shook her head no. She gestured outside of the cave. When Valka looked her heart almost stopped. Outside of the cave, inside a giant pool stood the biggest dragon she had ever seen. Like the size of a village. After a nudge from the Nadder she began to walk out of the cave and approach the dragon. However, a squawk from behind her made her stop. One of the baby Nadders was running after her, or more likely, the child she held in her arms.

Laughing she bent down to pick up the baby, then with the two of them in her arms proceeded to see the giant dragon. The mother Nadder stopped in front of the king and bowed. Looking around and seeing all the other dragons doing the same Valka figured that she should follow their example. Bending over, the behemoth blew a puff of breath, freezing in her hair. He then straightened back up and roared to all the other dragons. Taking this to be a good sign, she once again looks down at the small bundle in her arms. At some point she must have had enough because she had stopped to breast feed.

This left Valka in a very awkward position. She knew that she should take the baby back to Berk but at the same time she doubted that she would be allowed to. The young dragon hatchling in her arms was snuggled right into Astrid. Also, the mother Nadder that was standing right next to her was looking down at the small bundle in her arms with such obvious affection in her eyes. She then turned to look the other way and saw that next to her was the four winged dragon that had brought her here.

Any internal conflict that she was feeling was quickly erased the second the child opened her eyes. She stared down in astonishment as she looked at the eyes of the dragon that had replaced Astrid's eyes. Looking further down the child's body she noticed a burn mark on her upper right arm. However, this was no ordinary burn mark. It appeared to take shape, almost like a rune. Valka realized that she had no choice. With eyes like that and the story of how the child was carried off on a dragon the village would never accept the child. They would call her a demon and leave her to die.

'I'm so sorry Hiccup. Stoick. I cannot return. I must watch over this child. She has nowhere to go. You would probably be better off without me. He doesn't need to grow up with a mom that thinks what she does about dragons. Especially now. These dragons took a dying baby and saved it. And this baby Nadder seems to think of her almost like a sister. The mother Nadder next to me seems to consider her to be her own baby.'

So, with that final thought she turned and headed back to the cave. However, she was stopped by the mother Nadder and the dragon that had brought her here. Motion for her to climb on the four winged dragon, which she complied to, the two dragons took off. The mother Nadder went to gather up her children and they flew off to a ledge on the outside wall of the nest.

When they landed Valka was amazed by what she saw. The view was incredible. You could see all the way out to the horizon. And in the wall of the Nest was a cave. The cave was very deep and branched out into several more caves. 'These could be used as rooms', she thought to herself. The Nadders had followed her in. The mother Nadder was not letting Valka out of her sights.

"Well girl. It seems like this is your child just as much as mine." The Nadder squawked happily at this. She then felt a nudge from her other side and looked to see the dragon that had brought her here. "Well then, I see someone wants to be a father". She laughs as she says this. Looking around the cave again Valka sighed. "Well Astrid, welcome to your new home."

Valka then sat on the ground. The remaining two baby Nadder's that she did not already have climbed on top of her. Nestling into her arms with their sister and Astrid. Curling protectively around all of them was the mother Nadder and the four winged dragon. Sighing contentedly to herself, Valka slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Berk, the entire village had gathered in the center. Two funeral pyres were burning brightly in the night. Slowly, the crowds faded away until the only ones left were the Hofferson's and Stoick along with the small bundle in his arms. That night the two families who had lost so much, vowed vengeance on every dragon they meet for the deaths of their family members.

And as the years passed, they continued this vengeance. Then, one day, that very same child that was in Stoick's arms that night showed the village what dragons could be. And the town of Berk was changed. Even Stoick the Vast turned over a new leaf and worked alongside those dragons. However the Hofferson's never forgave. And they never forgot.

 **Ok, so first chapter is done. I hope you guys like it and yes. I did end that chapter with a line from the Hobbit. I thought it was pretty appropriate because they had 'lost' their child to a dragon. So next chapter we pick up after the first movie. After most of the T.V. show as well. All characters will be "Race to the Edge" age. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you guys think. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. So I've been debating on where to really start this story and I think it would be best if it started right before HTTYD 2 would have taken place. We join 20 year old Hiccup and the gang, as well as Astrid. What has her life been like over the years? How has Valka bee holding up? Also, as many of you guessed, that female baby Deadly Nadder was Stormfly. Dragons earn their names, they are not given them. Let me know what you all think of my story so far. Also, give my other story, An Alpha Emerges, a try as well. I plan on updating that one tonight or sometime tomorrow. Enjoy. As usual I own nothing and no one.**

" _Italics" means dragonspeak_

'This' means thought

 **Chapter 2: Showdown of the Two Riders**

 _This, is Berk. We are a hundred miles north of hopeless yet a few miles south of doomed. The only upside, are the pets. While some places have dogs or cats, we have…dragons. Now dragons used to be a bit of problem here, but that was five years ago. Now, we live alongside them in harmony. While many of my friends have taken to participating in a new game we call Dragon Racing, I find myself wandering from the isle of Berk. Oh, who am I? My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Terrible name I know but I didn't get much say in the matter. As I was saying instead of being like the others and trying to prove how superior myself and my dragon are to all the others we instead head out to explore. After all, when you are with a Night Fury, there aren't many dragons that are going to beat you in a race._

 _Also, I already know that I am the best rider on Berk. That may sound arrogant but when you are the original dragon rider, I think you are allowed to make these types of statements. This day, however, proved to be anything other than ordinary. Here's why._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

'This is my favorite thing in the entire world to be doing with my day. Soaring above the clouds with nothing but my thoughts and my best friend Toothless. Who is Toothless you may ask? He is my trusty dragon. Together, we have been mapping out as much of the world as we can. Discovering new lands and all kinds of different types of dragons.

Soaring above the clouds is unlike anything else in the world. The feeling you get when you know you can look down on the world. You know that this is something that not everyone gets to experience. In fact, before five years ago, the only people got to experience this feeling were those that were being carried off to their deaths by a dragon.

'Ooh, sore subject', thought Hiccup.

He was still hurting from the fact that his mother was carried off years ago in a dragon raid. He had never gotten the chance to know her. He had grown up without a mother in a cruel village where no one seemed to want him. Not even his own father. That all changed after he showed them what dragons were really like. Before then he was the reject that no one from the town would even look at. Now he had his own group of friends and even his own girlfriend.

First in his little group was Snotlout, his cousin. He had been Hiccup's number one tormentor. He would constantly pick on him saying that he was too skinny and calling him 'useless'. That nickname had bothered him more than any of the others. It was a name that stuck and what made it worse was that for the longest time, he had believed it to be true. That was all in the past now as he could honestly say he was close to his cousin, even if he did keep trying to flirt with his girlfriend. Snotlout was the proud rider of a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang.

Speaking of his girlfriend, she was definitely one of a kind. She had not been born in Berk. In fact she had not even been around until after dragons became a part of everyday life in Berk. Her name was Heather and Hiccup had met her when he was 16 years old, about a year after he became 'the pride of Berk'. She had originally been a part of a plot to betray them and release the secrets of dragon riding to Alvin, a ruthless criminal. She had done so only because Alvin had taken her parents captive. Hiccup and the gang had helped to rescue both her and her family from Alvin's clutches and after that they decided to stay. About a year later and Hiccup and Heather were a couple. They had been together ever since. She was the happy rider of a Razorwhip named Windshear.

Moving on through the group of friends, he would have to describe his best friend Fishlegs. Fishlegs was an oddity, much like Hiccup was. That was probably why they got along so well. Fishlegs was built like the stereotypical Viking however he much preferred to use his brain. He was the rider of a Gronkle he had name Meatlug.

Last but not least, were the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They were the oddballs of the groups as the only thing that seemed to interest them was blowing things up. In hindsight, it probably had not been the best idea to pair them up with a Hideous Zippleback, which they had named Barf and Belch. However, it was much too late to change that now.

All these thoughts ran through his head however he was soon interrupted by a warning growl from Toothless. Thinking that this was just another rider from Berk, most likely Heather, that had tracked him down he lazily looked to his left, ready to call out a greeting. That soon died on his lips as he realized he did not recognize this person. She steadily rose through the clouds as Hiccup saw her standing on a gorgeous Deadly Nadder. Hiccup was immediately transfixed by the sight. She appeared to be as comfortable on her dragon as he was. This thought flashes through his mind as he studies her appearance.

She appears to be around his age. She has flowing blond hair that flies loosely behind her. This is different as most Vikings have their hair in a braid. She appears to be well built, skinny enough yet there was a definite shape to her arms that suggested she was much stronger than she appeared to be. The most noticeable thing about her, however, was the fact that covering her eyes was a blue piece of cloth. There were no holes in the cloth either so Hiccup could not understand how she was able to see anything yet her head turned as her dragon moved, never taking her attention away from him.

"Hey there", Hiccup says. He gets no response. By this point both dragons had stopped moving and were now facing each other. Toothless was growling threateningly, warning the other dragon not to come any closer. The rider tilted her head however her attention was no longer on Hiccup. It was now solely on Toothless. She seemed to be listening to his growls with fascination.

"So I don't think we have met before. I am Hiccup Haddock, from Berk. What about you?"

Again he receives no response instead the rider reaches behind herself and pulls out a long staff. She swings it around and the noises it makes seem to signal her dragon. The dragon swiftly folds its wings and dives beneath the clouds once again.

Hiccup makes a quick decision and with a gentle nudge to Toothless, they are speeding off after her. He is a bit behind her at first however it doesn't matter how good of a rider she is. Nothing is faster than a Night Fury. In a matter of seconds they are side by side as Hiccup keeps trying to get the women to talk to him.

"Wait. I just want to talk. Just stop already."

As usual he receives no response to any of these words. He notices that she had yet to actual sit down. She then steers her dragon in between great columns of rock that rise out of the sea. Now the contest is not just about speed, but agility. The girl remains standing throughout all these turns, simply angling her body to maintain her balance. Hiccup and Toothless are right on the tails until they approach a large mountain with snow covering it. They are headed right for the tip however Hiccup and Toothless are both so focused on keeping up with the other rider that they fail to look ahead. With a swift move of agility the Nadder arches its back, throwing its rider up into the air and over the peak. The dragon then moves around it to catch her on the other side.

Hiccup is a great rider. However, that is one trick that he cannot do. It is much too late to avoid it as he and Toothless clip the peak and go tumbling down to land with a thud in the deep snow. Hiccup looks up just in time to see the Nadder and her rider disappear up into the clouds. Knowing that it was pointless to attempt to pursue them now he climbs back on Toothless and heads for home. It takes him a few hours to get back to Berk. Landing he is immediately met by his beautiful girlfriend. As soon as he dismounts off of Toothless she is there to wrap him up in a hug and a kiss. Separating after a few seconds he says to her, "Gather the group. There is something that I need to tell them about."

Giving a quick nod Heather sets off to gather their group of friends. A half an hour later and the gang has all met in the Dragon Training Arena.

"So, what is this news that you need to tell us about", asks Snotlout.

"I saw another rider today. No, I didn't recognize her but she rode on top of a Deadly Nadder."

The group is looking back at him shocked. Nadders are very difficult to train, especially because of their poison tipped spikes. The fact that there was someone out there riding one was astonishing in itself. Not to mention the fact that there was another rider out there that had apparently learned to ride a dragon on her own.

"And the most surprising part is the way that she was riding. The entire time Toothless and I were chasing her she never once sat down. She was weaving in between sea-stacks like it was nothing and in the end she even managed to outmaneuver me."

If Hiccup's previous statement had not shocked them enough this stunned them. No one had ever managed to out-maneuver Hiccup before.

"So, what did this mysterious women look like?" asked Ruffnut.

"Yea, and most importantly, was she hot?" This last comment of course came from Snotlout.

Hiccup cast an uneasy look back at his girlfriend before answering Snotlout saying "No comment on your question. Ruffnut, to answer yours she looked to be about our age. About my height, maybe a little bit shorter. Blond hair. But the most surprising thing was she was wearing a blindfold. It was like she didn't want anyone to see her eyes. Yet somehow she could still see perfectly fine."

He seemed happy with his answer. He had given a very good description of the women without getting into trouble with his girlfriend. The truth was that Hiccup did believe she was hot. Almost unbelievably so. It was a little more difficult to judge with the blindfold but he still got a pretty good look.

"So what do plan on doing about this mystery dragon rider?" asked Fishlegs. He knew his friend well enough to know that when something interests or puzzles him, there was nothing that was going to stop him from learning more. He would not be able to stay away. It was a part of who he was.

"I have to find her. It's another rider that might know more about dragons than we do. I need to get her to talk with me. Tomorrow, I'm going back out to see if I can find her."

Though this statement appeared to have bothered Heather there was nothing Hiccup could do about it. This was something that he had to do. Also, he knew that anyone that could outfly him was someone that he needed to meet. And so the group disbanded after agreeing to meet back here tomorrow after Hiccup's flight to find out if he had found the mystery rider.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away Astrid and Stormfly were just getting back to their sanctuary. Astrid quickly hopped off her sister, cast aside the blindfold and went in search of her mother.

Life growing up in the sanctuary had been all she could ever dream of. She had two mothers that took care of her and a very protective father. Not to mention her Alpha, who had become like a grandfather to her over the years. Now however she had something very important to tell her parents, all three of them. She saw her brother Stormbreeze, mingling amongst the female Nadders. 'No surprise there' she thought to herself. She raced up to her adoptive brother and asked him _"Have you seen mother and father around"._

" _Yes", Stormbreeze responded. "Last I saw, all three of them were in homecave"._

Thanking her brother she raced back to her sister Stormfly and they flew up to their cave. Quickly dismounting once they arrived she raced into the cave with her sister following close behind her. "Mom, where are you."

"We're over here Astrid".

Dashing into one of the rooms in the cave Astrid finds Valka preparing dinner while Fairbreeze and Cloudjumper were lying down. "There is something that I need to tell you. I saw another rider today."

Valka looks up at her daughter, "was it one of Drago's men. Did you free the dragon?"

"That's just the thing. I was planning to but the way the dragon was acting was stopping me. First off, you're not going to believe this but it was a Night Fury. I didn't even know they still existed. But anyway it was what the dragon was saying that confused me. It was telling me to stay away from his human. That is not what a dragon says if they are being forced into a human's control. That only happens when that dragon bonds with his human."

Valka thought this over for a moment. She was good at understanding dragons, a perk of living with them for 20 years. However, because of Astrid's gift, she was much better at it. If Astrid said that the dragon truly bonded with this rider then Valka believed her. "If you are sure, we need to know where he comes from. How he overcame that stupid Viking way of thinking. Do you have any idea where he came from?"

"No, he kept trying to speak to me but I felt it would be better if I maintained my silence. If I had to guess though I would say that he goes flying very often. I could look for him and then follow him back to his home. You know that when it comes to flying silent there aren't many better than me and Stormfly."

Valka nods, conceding her point. Over the years she had learned to fly on dragons. Her favorite companions were of course either Cloudjumper of Fairbreeze. They had bonded lot over the course of their years together. This was a result of living together not to mention raising Astrid together. "Alright, that sounds like a good plan. Follow, but make sure you are not seen. I don't care if he has bonded with a dragon I don't believe he will be as accepting of your eyes."

Astrid nods her head sadly. Valka looks down on her daughter with sadness in her eyes. She wished more than anything else that Astrid could have had a human friend. She had hundreds of dragons, all of which she regarded as family and the feeling was mutual. However, she could never have a human friend. No one would be able to see past her eyes which was a shame because Astrid was such a great person. However, years of solitude and watching what Vikings had done to dragons had turned her bitter. She was excited about the fact that there might be another rider but it would take a lot for Astrid to actually trust him.

"I plan on following him back to his home and staying there for a few days. That way I can gather more information before reporting back to you."

"Very well but I accept you back in a week. No longer".

Rolling her eyes Astrid nods her head. Most mothers would never allow their daughters to go off without them for a week however Astrid was not like most girls. She had her sister Stormfly to watch out for her and she was still more than capable of looking after herself. "Now make sure you go and tell your plans to the Alpha", Valka says.

Nodding her head Astrid runs to Stormfly, climbs on and they are out the cave in seconds. Valka turns to the two dragons lying beside her and asks, "What are we going to do with her?" The dragon's only answers were snorts. "Yea, my thoughts exactly."

Although Valka did not have the ability to speak to dragons like Astrid did she had become very good at understanding them by watching their body language. Also, while humans could not understand dragons or speak their language she had found that dragons had a pretty good grasp of the human's language. Shaking her head Valka looks down at her stew and waits for her daughter to return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night was always one of Astrid's favorite times of the day. She always felt so close to her family as the entire family would curl up to each other in order to keep warm. However it was also to remain close to each other. Astrid and Valka would be lying in the middle, Astrid against Stormfly, Valka against Fairbreeze as Astrid's two brothers would be curled around all of them as well as her father Cloudjumper.

Astrid was no fool, she knew that she did not come from dragons. She also knew that Valka was not her real mother. Valka had told her many of the details leading to her becoming who she is today. She knew that she had a family out there somewhere however she had never wanted to find it. Firstly because Valka refused to tell her where she came from. Secondly because of her eyes. Astrid knew that these eyes were not normal. She knew that people would see her as a freak. A demon. If she ever did find her birth family they would probably drive her away calling her a freak.

This fact used to bother her however it didn't anymore. She had all the family that she would ever need. She had two amazing brothers, even if they did get on her nerves at times. Then she had her sister Stormfly, who she was closer with than anyone else. The two sisters had been inseparable ever since Astrid had arrived and they continued to be so. Then she had her parents. Cloudjumper was the best father that she could ever ask for. He was extremely protective of his daughter and he was always there whenever she needed someone to talk to. Her mother Fairbreeze was the kindest and most compassionate dragon she had ever met. She was always there whenever she needed someone to go to. When she was sad or scared Fairbreeze was always there to comfort her. She would wrap Astrid in her embrace and made her feel as if nothing in the world could hurt her. Then there was Valka. Valka was the one that took care of her everyday needs, like human interaction. Also, she would cook for Astrid and bathe her when she was younger. She loved all of them so much. Then there was the dragon that had become like a grandfather to her. The Alpha was who she would go to whenever she needed advice. He was very wise and always seemed to help her get through whatever was puzzling her.

Sighing she moved further into the embrace of her sister. This was her life, and though most humans would hate her for it, there was no other life that Astrid would want. Her last thoughts were of the dragon rider and how she was going to find him tomorrow.

What she didn't know was that at that exact moment, hundreds of miles away the same thoughts were going through the mind of the air of Berk. Closing his eyes he fell into sleep's embrace. His dreams were of flying and the blond rider.

 **Ok, so fast update because I honestly couldn't wait. Next chapter Astrid will get to observe life on Berk. Will she get discovered or will she be able to hide and observe. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far. Thanks, don't know when my next update is going to come but Ii can honestly say it will not be before I update "An Alpha Emerges". Thank you, till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. I meant to finish this and have it up before Saturday but things got crazy. Just so that you guys no there will very rarely be a time when I will update on the weekends. This goes for all of my stories. So this chapter Astrid will get to see what life is like on Berk. Will she be discovered or will she continue to elude Hiccup. Also, Hiccup will receive some very important news from his father. What will that news be? Find out right now. Enjoy.**

 **Means human speaking dragontongue**

 _Means dragon speaking dragontongue_

 **Chapter 3: Life on Berk**

It was the next day Hiccup was just about ready to head back to Berk. He had spent the entire day searching for the mysterious blond Valkyrie, which was what he and his friends had taken to calling her. This time he was not alone. Heather had decided to come with him saying that a 'female voice' might make her more talkative. They had been flying for hours in search of her. They had started their search where Hiccup had run into her yesterday yet they had found no trace of her.

"This is getting us nowhere", said Hiccup. "We should just head back. We can set back out tomorrow and look for her again. If we don't go back now, we will be stuck flying in the dark."

Heather nodded her head and they began their long journey back to Berk. Heather was uneasy about going back to the island because she wanted to delay Hiccup's talk with her father. He did not know it yet, but her father and Stoick had been speaking the last few weeks and tonight they said that they had big news. While she did not know for sure, she was confident that she was right in her assumptions. She had no problem with it however she had no idea how Hiccup was going to react. That thought terrified her. She had no doubt that she loved Hiccup and that he loved her but she was sure that Hiccup was not ready yet. Did she know for sure, no. They had never discussed this before.

Hiccup had made it obvious through his actions that he was in no way ready to settle down. He was as wild and spirited as the dragon he rode upon. She had attempted to talk both her father and Stoick out of this saying that Hiccup was just not ready but they had paid no mind to her words. Stoick had said that it was time Hiccup settled down and learn how to be chief.

Heather sighed to herself. There was no avoiding this conversation, she only hoped that he would take it better than she feared. She would love to be married to Hiccup. Now she could only hope that he felt the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What they did not know is that they were being followed. The entire day, they were being followed by a certain blond haired women astride a Deadly Nadder. And she was getting very impatient.

"For Thor's sake will you just go back already?"

She had grown tired of following these two around all day. She had stayed a ways back and was gliding above the clouds, always keeping a line of cover between herself and them. Luckily, thanks to the dragon in her she was always able to see and hear them. They appeared to be mates from the way they acted with each other however the female was clearly distracted by something. There was no doubt that there was something on her mind.

The female's dragon companion was of interest to Astrid as well. She was positive that she had seen her before. She just couldn't decide where.

" **Hey, Stormfly. Do you recognize that dragon?"**

' _I do. I find it difficult to believe that you don't. That is Razorwhip. She left the nest years ago searching for her brother. She never returned. I guess she never found him so she decided to find herself a sister instead.'_

" **So you agree as well. The way they move suggests friendship, not domination. It is clear that they have a bond, though it is nowhere near what we have. The male though, it is still not the same but it is close."**

' _Well, remember sister, they do not have what you have. If I were to guess, I would say that they are friends with their humans. However, we are sisters. You are my family, even more so than those two idiotic brothers of mine.'_

" **Now hold on, they are my brothers too." She says laughing. "Yes, we have a special bond however the entire nest has become like my family. You are my sister while they have become my brothers. Then the rest of the nest have become like my cousins."**

' _What about Cloudjumper? Is he like your cousin as well?'_

" **Stormfly don't get smart. You know that Cloudjumper has become my father. Perhaps it is not by blood but like mom always says, it is bond that makes a family. It is why I see myself as more dragon than human. Yes, in reality I am mostly human with a piece of dragon woven into me however it is around dragons that I always feel the most secure."**

After that there was no more talking. They simply followed along behind the oblivious couple. Finally Astrid heard them say that they were headed home. An hour or two later and the sun had almost set when they saw an island approaching. The two humans, who Astrid had learned throughout the day called themselves 'Hiccup' and 'Heather', landed in the middle of the human nest. Astrid mentally slapped herself, village they call their nests a village.

"Circle around Stormfly. We need to find somewhere we can camp. When it gets dark and all the humans go to sleep I want to go have some words with Razorwhip."

They circled the island for a few minutes until they found a cove that appeared to be a promising place to set up camp. They landed and Stormfly immediately curled up and went to sleep. They had been flying for a very long time and while the two humans had taken time to stop and land throughout the day, they had not been able to take as many. It wasn't that big of an issue Nadders due to their natural ability to glide however after a whole day of staying in the air even they could feel the effects.

Astrid walked over to her sister and lay down next to her. Stormfly responded by opening up her wings and bringing Astrid into her embrace. 'Well,' Astrid thought. 'Since I cannot do anything now I might as well get some sleep, especially if I am going to stay up for most of the night.' Her eyes slowly closed as Astrid joined her sister in sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Heather had wandered into the Dragon Training Arena to report back to their friends. When they got there they were greeted with a familiar sight. The twins were throwing punches at each other while their dragon was watching over them fondly. Snotlout was petting Hookfang though his clothes looked singed, leading them to believe that Hookfang had set his clothes on fire once again. Meanwhile Fishlegs was feeding rocks to Meatlug while speaking fondly to her. Meatlug was gazing fondly upon the large Viking. However, they all rushed over to Hiccup and Heather when they saw that they had returned.

"So, did you find the hot lady", Snotlout asked.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes at his cousin. They had a rocky relationship thanks to the years that Snotlout spent making fun of him however they had grown very close over the last few. If Hiccup ever needed to vent to someone about his father or responsibilities he would always go to Snotlout. The only strain that was on their friendship was Heather. When she had arrived on Berk Snotlout seemed to think that he claimed her. He was not happy when he found that she preferred Hiccup. He was glad that they had found someone to take his attentions off of Heather. Strangely it was not the Valkyrie that had done this. It had been Ruffnut.

Ruffnut had been the source of fighting between Snotlout and Fishlegs. She was the only eligible girl even close to their age. Therefore, the two boys had been fighting for her attention. Luckily Ruffnut was Tuffnut's sister or there would have been three boys all fighting for the same girl. That would be disastrous.

Hiccup was brought out of his thoughts by all of his friend's expectant looks.

"Sorry… No. We did not find any sign of the dragon rider that I mentioned. Tomorrow I will head back out and see if I can find her."

"I'm not sure that is wise", said Fishlegs. "I mean she was on a dragon. For all we know she came from far away and was traveling across the world. She could be far away from here by now. We might never see her again."

Everyone nodded their heads. It made sense. On a dragon, you could travel ten times faster than you could by boat. But Hiccup had made up his mind. There was something about her that he could not get off of his mind. She was so at ease on a dragon. The two moved together flawlessly, as if they had been together for their entire lives. He knew that he had to find her. He could not give up yet.

"Well, I'll still go out tomorrow to search. For now, let's all go just go get something to eat."

So the group set off, however, before they could enter the Mead Hall, Stoick and Heather's father, Gunnar were waiting for them.

"Son we need to speak with you for a moment. You too Heather."

Hiccup was confused. He had no idea what this was about however looking over at Heather he could tell that she had an idea. Her face had gone white and all she did was nod. The group moved back up the hill to the Haddock's home. They all entered the house and Stoick closed the door behind them. Hiccup and Heather took a seat on the coach as their parents stood before them. Hiccup had a feeling that it was big news and that he was not going to like it.

"Son, you're the pride of Berk. You completely changed the culture of the island and life has never been better. It is time that I begin to prepare you for life as Chief. We will begin to meet for two hours every morning. This way, you still have the rest of your day to run the Academy."

Hiccup looked at his father shocked. He knew that he was the heir of Berk, that was something that he had known since he was little however to actually now be prepared for it. It made things seem all that much more real. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. He knew that there was nothing that he could say to change his father's mind. In fact he had long ago prepared himself for this. He sensed that there was still something that his father needed to tell him.

"Also, to go along with you being named the next chief of Berk, you need someone by your side to be with you and give you an heir of your own. So, Gunnar and I have been in discussion for the last few months. We have reached an agreement. In two months' time, you will get to marry Heather."

This news has left Hiccup stunned. This morning was so full of promise and hope. He would get to go flying with the women that he loved and try to find a mysterious dragon rider. Now, this day was ending like this. He loved Heather, he really did but he was nowhere near ready to settle down with yet. There was still so many places he hadn't gone and things he hadn't seen. Even though this was probably the wrong time his thoughts then turned to the Valkyrie. She had what he wanted. Freedom. She could go wherever she wanted and do whatever she wanted. Granted, he didn't actually know her however it was something that he felt. He could tell by the movement of her in the air with her dragon. She was free.

That was one of the things that Hiccup loved most about flying. He was free. While he was in the air he didn't need to worry about Berk or any of his responsibilities. He could just explore with his best friend. And right now that was exactly what he needed.

Without a word Hiccup stood up and dashed out of the house. The cries of both his father and Gunnar were not enough to even make him turn around. He ran to Toothless, hooked himself in and took off. He landed on an island a ways away from Berk and sat in silence. He heard the sound of a dragon landing behind him and turned, expecting to see Heather. What he is greeted with instead is the Valkyrie. She is standing beside her dragon, gazing at Toothless. Toothless moved closer to Hiccup and wrapped himself around him protectively. Hiccup could not think of what to say. This was exactly the person he had been looking for but he had no clue what he was going to talk about. Eventually he decided to just go for it.

"Hello again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Berk, Heather was now sitting inside the Haddock household. Stoick was pacing anxiously, waiting for his son's return. Gunnar sat there having an argument with Stoick.

"What was that? That boy should be more than grateful to marry my daughter. They have been together long enough. You should have told your son how insulting this is."

"I know Gunnar. I apologize for the behavior of my son. He is probably just shocked. Once he has had time to get used to the idea I am sure that he will be more than grateful."

Gunnar nodded his head, accepting this. He then takes his daughter and they head home. The entire way he was steaming from the encounter. He kept muttering dishonorable and insulting. After a while Heather had had enough.

"Father, stop talking about my future husband that way. He is shocked now but I did tell you that this would happen. I tried to warn both of you that Hiccup was not willing to settle down yet. We loved each other and it was a kind of unspoken agreement that one day we would marry. Now, I have no doubt that Hiccup will marry me because you forced his hand. He could not say no to me now that you have already signed the contract. So, just stop. I will speak to Hiccup tomorrow and everything will be better."

Gunnar was shocked that his daughter would talk to him like that. They had always been very close and they had never spoken to each other like that. However, it also made him oddly proud of her. She cared a lot about Hiccup that much was clear to him. And if Hiccup's actions over the past couple of years were any indication, he felt the exact same way.

They arrived back at their home, where Astrid's mother was waiting for them. Heather immediately headed up to her room while Gunnar was left to explain things to his wife. They had not had an easy decision in moving away from their home and coming to Berk. However, the life that they had built on this island had made it more than worth it. They had good friends all around the island and their daughter was going to marry the Chief's son. Of course that did not matter for them. All they had ever wanted was for their daughter to be happy and they knew that Hiccup made her happy.

And so it was that they went to bed content. Things would work themselves out. Hiccup would embrace the engagement tomorrow and the two of them would live happily together.

Meanwhile back at the Haddock house, Stoick was still awaiting the return of his son. He had no idea where he had flown off to. Thanks to Skullcrusher it would have been no problem finding him however Stoick thought that the best thing right now would be for Hiccup to have some time to himself. Little did he know that his son was not alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the island Astrid was facing a problem of her own. She had no idea what possessed her to follow this boy yet here she was. She got into situations like this often and had learned never to question her instincts. The harder part was making Stormfly learn to trust her instincts and right now her dragon seemed to have forgotten that rule.

' _Sister, we must get out of here. We were supposed to be observing, not interacting.'_ This comment came from Stormfly, however it fell upon deaf ears. Astrid's entire focus was on the dragon that had curled itself protectively around this young man.

' _If you even attempt to harm him I will kill you.'_ Said the dragon.

" **Oh really",** Astrid responded. **"And what makes you think that you could harm me. If you even attempted to you would need to first beat me".**

' _And me' came her sisters reply. 'So think twice before you challenge me or my sister'._

The dragon however seemed to be stunned instead of aggressive. Ever since Astrid had spoken to him he had forgotten all about the fact that he was trying to protect someone and had stared at her with huge eyes.

' _You…You can understand me? You can actually speak our language?'_ Came the dragons reply. _'How is this possible? No one has ever been able to speak our language. Not even Hiccup, though he does a good enough job understanding from my body language and situations.'_

" **Hiccup is the boy beside you isn't he. Do not worry, I mean him no harm. I am simply trying to understand what your bond is with this boy. That is all."**

He was silent for a moment before answering. _'It is complicated. We got off to a bad start. I was serving under an evil queen when we raided and attacked his island. He was attempting to defend his home when he shot me down. Then, later…'_ And so the dragon would go on to tell Astrid everything that had happened between them. How they became best friends and the trust that they had in each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Throughout this entire conversation Hiccup had stood there, stunned. He always thought that he had a good understanding as to what dragons were saying yet here he was, standing next to his best friend while he had an actual conversation with this women. She would make growls and warbling noises every once in a while and Toothless would respond to it. They could understand each other of this he had no doubt.

The Valkyrie was caught up with talking to Toothless. She didn't even acknowledge that he was there so he figured it would be a good time to study her some more. She was wearing the same thing that had seen her in the other day. Light, flexible armor that was designed to offer protection while still allowing for full movement by the wearer. Like last time her hair was flowing freely, completely smooth and looking as golden as anything. Then there was that bandana that she wore across her eyes. He still had no idea how she saw anything because he could catch absolutely no details of her eyes yet she seemed to have no problem seeing.

Then just as soon as she had arrived she was backing away and climbing back on to her dragon. Hiccup knew that he could let her get away from him so he ran over to the Nadder. The Nadder squawked and raised her tail like it was going to be launching its spikes. This caused Toothless to jump in front of Hiccup and growl at the Nadder. There was a lot of tension in the air until the Valkyrie growled something and both dragons calmed down. The Nadder lowered its tail and Toothless stopped growling. She then looked at Hiccup for the first time and said in a very clear tone that brooked no argument.

"Don't follow me."

And with that she was off, launching into the air until she disappeared amongst the clouds. For some reason, Hiccup thought that it was a good idea to let her go. He wanted to talk to her yet at the same time he knew that she needed to like him in order for that to happen. If he kept pursuing and bothering her there was no way that was going to happen. So he decided to get back to thinking on his problem. It was not like the thought of marrying Heather had never crossed his mind. It had, however he never thought it would be this soon. There was still so much restlessness in his soul that he needed to get rid of before he could finally settle down.

Eventually, he just decided to spend the night on the island with his dragon. They had done it often enough over the years. This place had become his own sanctuary. Somewhere he would go whenever he needed to think or just get away from life on Berk for a while. The only person that knew of this place was Heather, and now it seemed, the Valkyrie.

He tried his hardest to think through his issue yet he kept losing focus. His attention would constantly slip back to the non-conversation that he had had with the Valkyrie. The fact that she could speak to dragons blew his mind. There was no way that anyone would believe him when he told them. Yet at the same time how could he not tell them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Astrid had put her plan back into motion. Everyone on Berk was asleep so having Stormfly land quietly on the outside of the town she set off to find the dragon. It took some time but she was finally able to track her down outside of a house on the outskirts of town. The dragon raised her head, alert to the dangers. She was about to give out a call but stopped when she heard Astrid speak.

" **Wait."**

That was all it took for her to stop and study her. She could see recognition in the dragons eyes yet not total. Astrid could tell that she could recognize her yet she couldn't place where she knew her from.

" **Razorwhip, it's me. Astrid. You remember me from the nest don't you?"**

As she said this she reached up and untied the bandana, releasing her dragon eyes. Now the dragon could remember her. After all, it would be very difficult to forget the only Viking in history to have eyes like hers. Slitted eyes that were so golden they almost seemed to shine.

' _Astrid. It is you. It has been way too long my old friend. How are your mothers? Your father? The nest? The Alpha?'_

Astrid found herself laughing at the dragon. She may not have had a lot of interactions with Razorwhip but if there was one thing that she remembered about her, it was that she was easily excited.

" **They are all fine Razorwhip. They miss you but they are fine. Did you ever find your brother?"**

Sadness entered the eyes of the dragon.

' _No, I was never able to find him. After a little while though I ran into Heather and we became friends. The people on this island are different than the others. They have learned to embrace dragons and live alongside them. Not attempt to conquer them, but actually befriend them. By the way I no longer go by Razorwhip. Heather calls me Windshear and if you want to know the truth, I like that name much better.'_

Astrid had to laugh at that.

" **Well, I have to give you that. Windshear is much better than Razorwhip. It was great seeing you again but I need to go. I simply came here to observe how things worked here on Berk. If you ever need me all you need to do is call. I will be sticking around for a few more days before leaving to report back to the Alpha. Stay safe."**

With that said Astrid ran out of the Village and into the woods. She was then picked up by Stormfly and together they flew back to their camp. Settling down once again Stormfly pulled her sister into her embrace. Astrid fell asleep thinking about tomorrow. She would actually get to study the everyday lives of these people. This was going to be fun. She then fell asleep in the protective embrace of her sister and best friend, wondering just what tomorrow would bring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ok, so a long wait for this update and I apologize for this. I made this chapter extra-long to try and make up for it. So to review Hiccup is going to get married to Heather, Astrid had an interaction with Toothless and Windshear. Next chapter we are going to be seeing what she thinks of life on Berk. Also, how will Hiccup handle the engagement when he returns home? Will Astrid be discovered or will she continue to elude Hiccup's attempts to talk to her? Find out next chapter. Probably not going to be an update until this weekend or later but that is subject to change. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaack. Sorry it took so long for me to update. End of the semester just come up and things have been crazy. Just needed to make it through those 2 weeks and I'll be back to my regular updates. Anyways, where did we leave off? Hiccup meets Astrid for the second time and finally gets her to say something, even if it is just one sentence. Now we skip ahead 5 days into the future. Astrid has been able to observe what life on Berk is like. Also, we will see what the gang thought when Hiccup told them about his meeting with the Valkyrie. Will the two cross paths once again? Find out right now. By the way, sorry about the misprint in the previous chapter. It was Heather's mother that was waiting for them, not Astrid's. Just to clear that up, Gunnar is not married to Helga Hofferson.**

 **Chapter 4: Finding the Valkyrie**

It had been two long weeks since Hiccup had last seen the Valkyrie. He had searched everywhere for her but had found no trace of her. This had led to a bit of a strain in the group of his. He was so busy trying to find her he often times had no time for anyone or anything else. Heather had taken over of the duties of leader for the most part.

Things had been uneasy between the two of them ever since that night when he had learned of their engagement. He believed her when she said that she had argued against it. That did not change the fact that he was going to be marrying her. To be honest, there wasn't really any problem to be seen with Hiccup marrying Heather. They were obviously crazy about each other, not to mention that Heather could definitely help him run the village when Hiccup takes over as chief. The only problem with it was the fact that Hiccup did not want to get married. The thought of being tied down to one place was like throwing him in a dungeon. He needed to be free. No one seemed to understand this.

All this was going through Hiccup's head as he and the other dragon riders were taking their weekly trip around the island. He still could not forget their faces when he had told them what he had found out about the mysterious rider.

 _(Flashback)_

" _I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly", Fishlegs said._

" _The Valkyrie can speak to dragons. She seems to be able to understand and communicate with them. She made these strange noises with her throat that sounded like growling. The craziest thing was that Toothless was responding. Answering her growls with his own."_

" _So, what did she say to you? You must have at least talked to her." Snotlout says._

" _Believe me, I tried. But she only seemed interested in talking to Toothless. She didn't answer any of the questions that I asked. The only thing she said to me was 'don't follow me'._

 _(End Flashback)_

Since that day they had been at an impasse as to what they would do about it. The twins didn't seem to care at all. Snotlout seemed desperate to find her, probably so he could have another girl top flirt with. Fishlegs wanted to find her in order to ask her about talking to dragons. Hiccup wanted to find her because he was a mystery and the only rider that was as good as he was. Then Heather wanted to find her simply because Hiccup wanted to find her.

It was on this fateful day that their luck would change. On their circling of the island they noticed something strange at the Cove. The Cove had become a special place for the entire group of riders. It was the birthplace of dragon riding. Whenever any of them wanted to be alone with just their dragons they would go to the Cove. It was quiet and peaceful, the perfect serene location.

"Hey Hiccup. There's a dragon in the Cove", shouted Fishlegs.

Hiccup quickly looked down at it and saw that he was right. Not only was there a dragon in the Cove, but it was a dragon that Hiccup recognized.

"Hey, that's the dragon that the Valkyrie was riding the two times I saw her. Settle down, we may be able to find her." Hiccup replied.

The group settled down in the Cove, spooking the Nadder and causing it to get back to its feet. It became agitated and squawked multiple warnings as the riders walked towards it. One more step and it unleashed its spikes, scattering the ground directly in front of the group. The teens all stopped and hung back. This was a regular occurrence with them whenever they discovered a new dragon. So now it was up to Hiccup to do his role, calming the dragon down.

Hiccup slowly approached the dragon, disregarding the spikes that had just been fired at him. Reaching into his pocket he retrieved his flame sword. Unleashing the gas he then lit it, attempting to show the dragon that he was one of them. After this the dragon seemed to calm down, giving Hiccup the signal to stretch out his hand. Then something happened that the group was not used to.

The dragon suddenly sprang forward ramming its head into Hiccup and sending him flying back toward the group. It did no serious harm though it did not the breath out of Hiccup. As Heather moved to help him get to his feet they heard and unfamiliar voice say "I have to admit that wasn't bad. Show the dragon that you are one of them before attempting to set yourself up as a friend by making contact. It almost worked. The only problem is the dragon you were attempting it on. My sister remains loyal to me alone, just as I am loyal to her as well."

Turning to the source of the voice the group of riders came face to face with someone that could only be described as the Valkyrie. She was just as Hiccup had described her to them. She was tall with flowing blond hair that reached halfway down her back. And covering her eyes was a blue clothe, not allowing anyone to see the eyes that lay beneath them. There were several words that could describe her. Beautiful, mysterious, dangerous, wild.

The looks on the faces of the gang would have been amusing under other circumstances. The twins along with Heather were looking at her in astonishment. Fishlegs was staring at her with excitement and interest. Snotlout was busy giving her flirty looks while Hiccup stared at her in excitement. After a few minutes with no one speaking Astrid decided to end this. "I may have been raised by dragons but I even know it's rude to stare."

This seemed to snap everyone out of their stunned states. It was Snotlout that decided to step forward first. "Hey there baby, why don't you tell me your name. Then you can go flying with the best looking Viking there is."

The Valkyrie looked like she was angry at first. Then they watched as her expression transformed into a smile that to Snotlout looked genuine but everyone else saw it was more devious. She then made a rumbling noise with her throat that at first sounded like a growl. The effect is immediate as her dragon fired a spike right above Snotlout's head. He could feel the air move as the spike passed by. He then preceded to fall on his butt and scramble back behind Hiccup. The twins were busy laughing while Hiccup, Heather, and Fishlegs were looking on in interest. They had noticed how the dragon had seemed to respond to the growling noise the Valkyrie had made. She could definitely talk to dragons, there was no doubt of that left in Hiccup's mind. He decided it was time he talked to her. He hoped that she would actually talk to him this time.

"Hello again" he said to her. She just gave him a small nod in reply. "So, I know my cousin is an ass but can you please answer his question? What is your name?"

She seemed to be considering this question. For a moment Hiccup was afraid that she would fly away again. Then she smiled and spoke one word, "Astrid".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Astrid's POV)

"Astrid"

I don't know what I was thinking when I told him my name but I had learned to trust my instincts. Well, most of the time. Still, I felt like I could trust him. I was not so sure on the others. I had spent a week studying all of them before I reported back to my mothers and father. From that time period I had gathered a good deal of information on almost every person on Berk.

The two people that looked and acted like brother and sister were harmless. Stupid and immature, but harmless. They didn't like to take anything serious and were always causing trouble for the village. They rode a Zippleback that they called Barf and Belch. The dragon seemed to be very fond of the two and looked at them almost like they were their own two little hatchlings. Always fighting with each other.

The idiot that had tried to flirt with me was just that. He spent all his time training and flirting with everything that moved. I had seen his type many times before. I figure that Stormfly's shot will get him to back off. He had a Nightmare that he called Hookfang. The dragon was always setting him on fire, however I could tell that the dragon did care for his rider. Their relationship was like a big brother showing the little brother who is boss.

Then there was the big one. At first she thought he might be a problem but as she had studied him she had learned that he was the most harmless of them all. He seemed to prefer reading and learning to fighting, a very un-Viking like trait. He had a Gronkle that he called Meatlug and their relationship was very hard to pin down. The best that she could see it was an older brother watching out for his little sister.

Then there was the other girl, the one that rode Windshear. I could definitely pick up something between her and Hiccup. They were… what was the human word… dating but there appeared to be some issues there. They clearly cared for each other but there was a sense of strain between them. I had yet to pin down exactly what it was. Her relationship with Windshear was easy to pinpoint. It was a sister relationship.

Then there was Hiccup, the one some people called the 'Dragon Master'. His relationship with the dragon he rode was by far the strongest. In fact it was strong enough to rival Astrid's with Stormfly. He was the strongest flyer of the group by far. He and his partner were faster than her and Stormfly, no dragon on earth was faster than a Nightfury. However, me and Stormfly could take them in distance and agility.

It took me a few seconds to realize that he had asked another question. Looking back up into his eyes he asked again, "where are you from?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hiccup's POV)

"Where are you from?"

I could see her eyes snap back into focus. This question was obviously a difficult one for her to answer. Again, I did not think she would answer the question. To my surprise she did. But what came as an even bigger surprise was the answer that she gave.

"If you mean where I am living then that is not a question that I will be answering with all these people around." She said giving a slight glare to all those that surround her. "However, if you want to know where I was born, I must warn you, you will not believe if I tell you."

"At this point, I think I would believe anything."

"Alright. I was born right here on this island. My birth name is Astrid Hofferson, and I am from Berk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(No one's POV)

All the riders stared at her in shock. They never expected for her to say that. She came from Berk? Surely they would have remembered her if she had. Everyone was thinking it however it was Snotlout that voiced his opinion. "Yeah right. If you were from Berk we would have remembered you."

"Believe or don't, it is of no concern to me. It is the truth and it will remain the truth whether you accept it or not."

Hiccup was silent for a few moments. No doubt there was a very interesting story behind this. He knew of only four people that could verify if this story was true or not. He needed to get her to his father. Together with Gobber and the Hofferson's they could determine if she really was telling the truth. That led him to ask his boldest question yet, "Will you come back to town with us? I would like for my father, the Chief to hear your story. He will be able to tell us if what you say is true."

This infuriated Astrid. They dared to think that she would lie to them. Not only do they question her honor but also her life. What would she possibly have to gain for lying to them? She was quickly able to get control of her emotions. One thing she had learned from Fairbreeze was that emotions such as anger and hatred were useless. They only served to make a dragon or person do things they would later regret. She slowly calmed herself just as her mother had taught her. After all, this was one of the reasons she had come back. It was time for her human mother and her to see exactly what Berk had become. She looked right into the eyes of Hiccup and said one simple word, "Yes".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Valka's POV)

Meanwhile, in the forest one hundred yards away five sets of eyes watched the entire thing. Fairbreeze, Stormbreeze, Sharpclaw, Valka and Cloudjumper stood watch as they saw their daughter climb back on to Stormfly's back and leave with the rest of the riders. There was no need to follow them, they knew where to go.

Valka just could not believe what her son had grown in to. He was a tall handsome young man and from what Astrid had told her he even had a girlfriend. It just made her sad to think of all that she had missed out on. However, she did not regret her decision. For while she had lost her old family, she had gained a new one. She had a sister in Fairbreeze and a brother in Cloudjumper. She had also gained two beautiful daughters in Astrid and Stormfly along with two handsome sons in Stormbreeze and Sharpclaw.

She was still wondering if it had been a good idea to tell Astrid. When Astrid had come back last week and told her that she had been on Berk, Valka knew it was time Astrid learned the whole truth. Valka was not afraid of Astrid leaving her, she knew that Astrid loved her adopted family more than she would ever love another family. However, Valka was still concerned. If Astrid's parents did not accept her and what she was, Valka did not know how Astrid would react.

Slowly taking a breath she climbed back on to Cloudjumper and together the five set off to the meeting place. If all went well Valka would be seeing her husband and son again. If things went poorly, Astrid's adoptive family would be raining fire upon the island of Berk. And Valka meant the entire nest. They were all Astrid's family and every single one of them would die for her, just as she would die for any of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(No One's POV)

Stoick and Gobber were sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for Hiccup and his friends to return and eat. There were still several families that were still eating and drinking. Suddenly, the doors to the Hall opened and in walked the young group of riders. However, just as Stoick was about to call out a greeting he noticed something odd. Following them in to the hall was a girl he had never seen before. She appeared to be about their age and she was followed in to the Hall by a Deadly Nadder, one that was growling at every Viking that it walked by.

Stoick then addressed his son, "Hiccup, who is this" How do you know her and how did she tame a dragon?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Astrid, "Tame! Dragons aren't tamed. They are either befriended or enslaved, never tamed. And as for your other question, my name is Astrid. Astrid Hofferson and I have returned to Berk."

This brought on many different reactions from those left in the Hall. Most of them were confused, she had disappeared a long time ago and not many even remembered that she had existed in the first place. However, it was met with outrage from Helga and Harvid Hofferson.

"Our daughter is dead. She was taken by a dragon before she was even a day old. How dare you even pretend to be our daughter."

Astrid just stared back at them from underneath her bandana. "You're right, I was taken when I was small. But the dragon never harmed me. She would never harm me."

Astrid's mother then spoke up, "Alright, no one knows about this except for myself and my husband. When Astrid were born, there was a small birthmark on the back of her neck. Prove that you are truly our daughter."

Astrid turned around and lifted up her long hair to reveal a small crescent shaped birthmark on the back of her neck, garnering a gasp from all those in the Hall. Then came the cry of "My Baby", from Helga Hofferson before she was running at Astrid and crushing her in a hug. Harvid then walked up to them and gave them both a hug as well. This was the first time he ever saw his daughter, he finally gets to hold her in his arms. However, they were soon to be disappointed as Astrid gently pries herself away from their embrace.

She then looks at Hiccup before finally saying, "Alright, I know you have questions. Start asking and I will answer them all truthfully."

Hiccup thinks for a second before finally asking his question. "What really happened the night you were taken?"

"I learned all of this from the woman and dragons that raised me. Apparently I was not born a healthy child. I was silent and very close to death before I was taken. My mother, Fairbreeze took me away because she sensed something special in me and knew that only one thing could save me. She took me back to the nest, where she pleaded with the alpha to save my life. He agreed, in order to save me, he needed to give me a piece of himself. And so he gave me some of his blood. Apparently it should never have worked but my mother was right, there was something special about me. The blood saved my life and from that day on, I became part dragon. That is how I am able to talk and understand them."

This is met by silence until Helga breaks it, "what do you mean by mother. I am your mother, not this Fairbreeze."

"I am sorry, but no. You may have given birth to me but as my mother would say, family is defined by bond not blood. Fairbreeze became my mother and Cloudjumper became my father. The alpha became my grandfather just as Stormfly, the Nadder you see before you became my sister. And then, the human mother that nursed me became my mother as well."

This was a devastating blow to the Hofferson's. Apparently, there daughter had not only lived, she had found another family. She did not even consider them to be her true family. Hiccup however, had already come up with his next question.

"You say that you became part dragon, but you look like any other Viking to me. How are you different?"

Astrid took a deep breath. She knew this question was coming. She had no choice but to answer truthfully for she had promised to do so. "Aside from the fact that I could speak to and understand dragons, I was also gifted with another feature. One that made it impossible for me to return home. You would have had me killed or left me out to die."

The Hofferson's began to deny it until they stopped talking and simply stared wide-eyed at their daughter, as did everyone else there. None were more transfixed than Hiccup was. Astrid had, for the first time, removed the clothe that had been covering her eyes and the entire village got a look at what she had spent all these years concealing. Instead of the blue eyes she was born with they all saw the slitted golden eyes that she had gained. The gold in them seemed to shine, however, what they were most surprised with was the shape. They were slitted like that of a dragon.

"When the alpha gave me his blood, my eyes became this. I was given the sight and hearing of a dragon. That is how I could see even though the cloth was covering my eyes."

Though no one wanted to admit it, she was right. With eyes like that they would have left her to die thinking that she was a demon. It was at this time that Stoick spoke for the first time. "So, you have lived amongst dragons for all these years?"

Astrid gave a nod in response.

"You said that there was a human woman that raised you. Who was it? There are not many humans that would be willing to live with dragons for twenty years in order to raise a child that was not even theirs."

Astrid took another breath. Her mother had already said that she wanted Astrid to tell them the truth. However, she knew that this was a big deal. After all, her wife and son could hate her for leaving them. "You are right. There were not many women that would have been willing to do this. Even less that already had a baby to take care of. I was young and I needed a woman that was nursing so I could eat. The dragons would have been more than willing to look after me by themselves. However, human baby needing milk needs a human woman that could provide it. So, my father Cloudjumper returned to the island the next day and collected someone that could do so. She left her family to help take care of me and for that I will never be able to repay her. Along the way, she too discovered a family. A sister in my other mother, a brother in my father, two sons in my brothers and a daughter in my sister. She also gained hundreds of cousins in the dragons of the nest. She became a part of the nest and so the nest became a part of her."

Something about this statement struck Stoick. She had said the day after she had been taken, a nursing woman had been taken from this island. His eyes widened as he realize why. He jumped to his feet and stormed down to Astrid where he grabbed her and yelled "where is she?"

Hiccup tried to get in between the two of them but his father's grip was too strong. "Dad, what are you doing? Where is who? Astrid what is going on?"

Astrid gave him an apologetic look before responding. "HER Hiccup. The woman that was taken, the one that raised. She was your mother, Valka Haddock."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Again I sincerely apologize for how late this chapter is. Finals week was crazy and I needed to finish the semester so I really had no time to update. But I'm back and should be able to get back to regular updates. I made this chapter a little bit longer and juicier to help make up for it. As usual let me know what you guys think. Did you like the meeting and the confrontation with Astrid? Next chapter Stoick and Hiccup find Valka. How will they react when they find her? Also, how will the Hofferson's react when they confront her about her keeping their daughter away from them? Yes this makes Hiccup and Astrid 'sibling' by adoption but I did promise a Hiccstrid story. Not telling how it will end though. See you all next time. Review. Follow. Favorite. Read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, I'm back. I apologize for the unscheduled leave of absence but I wanted to take the holidays off. I'm back now and will be getting back to regular updates. Now, where did we leave off? Astrid came to Berk with some very shocking news. One, she's alive. She was reunited with her birth parents but was quick to tell them that she did not consider them her true parents. Then, there was the most shocking news to the town of Berk. Valka was alive all this time and was coming to meet them in the Cove. What happens now? Let's find out.**

 **Also, Race to the Edge came out with some new episodes on Netflix so you should go check them out. They were pretty good. Now, on to the story.**

 **The Legend of Two Souls: Chapter 5**

Hiccup had experienced some crazy things in the course of his young life. Whether it be finding Toothless in the woods, to being the first Viking to ride a dragon (or third if you count Astrid and his mom), to facing off with a giant dragon the size of a mountain. However going to meet his dead mother was probably at the top of the list. He honestly had no clue as to how he was supposed to react. Should he be relieved that she was still alive or mad that she never came back?

All this was running through his head as the small group of people made their way through the forest towards the Cove. The only people they had allowed to come were the Hoffersons, Gobber, the group of riders, Spitelout, and of course Hiccup and his dad. Astrid was walking at the front of the pack with her Deadly Nadder walking along right beside her. Hiccup decided now would be a good time to go ask her some questions about his mother. He quickly made his way up until he was walking alongside her.

"Hey, so I just wanted to ask you some more questions." Hiccup said.

Astrid turned her head to face him with annoyance clearly in her eyes and responded "What?"

Hiccup was taken back but did not allow this to deter him. "Well it's just, I never got a chance to know my mother and I was wondering if you could tell me some things about her before we get their?"

The annoyance quickly faded from her eyes and they softened. "Oh, yea sure. What is it you would like to know first?"

"Everything" Hiccup responded. Start wherever you want but I want to know everything about her."

Astrid nodded. "Well I guess the first thing to know about her is that she is the nicest woman in the world. Infinitely kind and patient. She never yelled at me when I was growing up and understood that as a child I needed space to learn things for myself along with explore. Of course, that was much easier for her when there was an entire nest of dragons that watched me wherever I went."

This conversation went on for the next half hour while the group slowly but surely made their way through the forest. It would have been much faster if they had just flown there on their dragons but Astrid had said no. She said that any group that came on dragons and her mother would take it as a threat. Apparently Valka was very protective of her.

Then, they finally reached the cove and were greeted to the sight of four dragons lounging around. Three of them were Deadly Nadders while the fourth was something they had never seen before. It was larger than the average dragon but what set it apart was that it had four wings instead of two. As soon as the group stepped into the Cove it raised its head and let out a short cry to alert the others that they had arrived. And emerging from behind it was a woman. She wasn't very tall and she was skinny, much like Hiccup was. She stood there in shock as she took in the sight before her. Of course she had known they were coming but that did little to prepare her for the real thing.

She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off when the three Nadders rushed towards them. The group was immediately on guard, some reaching for weapons that they had left back home. There alarm was uncalled for as Astrid quickly rushed towards them. She went to the female Nadder and latched herself onto her. The two remaining Nadders, both of them male, then crowded around her in what looked to be the dragon version of a group hug. They were soon joined by Astrid's dragon and the strange four winged dragon. After a few moments they broke apart and Astrid made her way over to the woman. She stood before her and said "Hi Mom."

That was all she was able to get out as she was drawn into a hug. They remained that way, a strange sight. Two woman hugging one another while surrounded by dragons. Hiccup realized that this was what Astrid was talking about. This was her true family. He then turned to look at the Hoffersons to see how they were handling this sight. To say they were mad would be an understatement. They were furious. These people took their daughter away from them. They lived with grief over her 'death' for so long. Eventually, it was too much for Helga. She stormed up to Valka and began to scream at her.

"How could you do this? I thought you were my friend yet all these years you kept my daughter from me. I thought she died." Helga screamed. Meanwhile Valka simply stood there with her head bowed. She truly was sorry for what she did. However, she had no idea what would have happened had she brought little Astrid back. With her eyes the way they were Berk was more likely to kill her than let her live. Then, chaos broke out.

Helga slapped Valka across the face hard enough to send the woman sprawling to the ground. A grin of satisfaction broke across Helga's face but was quickly replaced by surprise as a blue tail knocked her back to the group. Harvid reacted quickly by pulling a hidden knife out of his boot and charging towards the dragon that had hit his wife. He had only taken a few steps before one of the male Nadders had him pinned to the ground. Astrid quickly walked over to him and ripped the knife from his hands. She turned back to them with a betrayed look in her eyes.

"You promised." She said.

She was then lifted off her feet by her dragon while Valka was also grabbed by the strange four winged dragon. Stoick had a sense of déjà vu as he once again watched his wife being carried away by the same dragon from years ago. The riders and Stoick quickly looked around for their dragons only to realize they had left them back in the town. Hiccup, however, didn't.

He quickly whistled and Toothless burst from the trees and into the Cove. He strapped himself in and took off after the two riders. He was not going to let his mother leave before he had a chance to talk to her. The group of dragons tried their best to lose him however nothing is faster than a Nightfury. There was nothing to weave in between, this was simply about speed. Hiccup quickly caught up with them however when he tried to speak he was quickly cut off with a glare from Astrid. If looks could kill he would already be in Valhalla.

They rode in silence for a few more hours before Hiccup saw a giant mountain of ice rising in the distance. That appeared to be their destination and minutes later the group flew into a cave on the base of the mountain. As soon as they landed and dismounted Astrid wheeled on Hiccup with fury in her eyes.

"I thought we had a deal. No weapons, no dragons."

Hiccup held his hands up in a placating gesture. "I swear I didn't know he had a knife. And Toothless goes everywhere with me, he wouldn't stay behind even if I had asked him to."

Astrid just spun around and grabbed her mother's arm to drag her away. "Whatever, just leave. Neither of us has anything to say to you."

Valka however, did have something to say. She gently pulled her arm out of her daughter's grip. Astrid spun to face her with a questioning gaze. Valka sighed. "Astrid, he's my son." Valka said with pleading eyes. Astrid's gaze quickly turned to one of betrayal. She gave a whistle and Stormfly once again grabbed her and they flew deeper into the cave.

"Astrid" Valka called with a heartbroken voice but she received no answer. Astrid did not even turn around and then she was gone. Fairbreeze gave her an apologetic look before she and her sons flew in the same direction as Astrid. Valka gave out a sigh before turning back to Hiccup.

"I'm sorry about her. She has always hated Vikings as a whole and well, when you break her trust there's really nothing you can do."

"But it wasn't me. I had no idea he had that knife hidden on him. How is this my fault?"

"Because you talked her into coming there. You convinced her to go meet Stoick. She trusted you. You were the leader and one thing you need to know about being the leader. If something goes wrong under your watch you will be blamed. And she doesn't just blame you. She blames everyone that was there for what happened. Trust me, if you were Astrid you wouldn't trust Vikings either."

"Why though? What happened that was so terrible?"

"You've seen her eyes. Every time she gets close enough to someone to reveal her eyes they run. They call her a demon and one person even tried to kill her. So, it does not take much for Astrid to hate a Viking."

Hiccup thought about this for a moment before nodding his head. It makes sense. He only hoped that she would forgive him eventually. Astrid was the only person in the whole archipelago that was as good a dragon rider as he was. He then dismissed the thought. Astrid could come later. Right now he had his 'dead' mother in front of him and he was going to take advantage of the situation.

"So, I have some questions to ask you."

Valka nodded. "Of course. But first, tell me about yourself. Everything and anything you remember."

Hiccup nodded. They had a lot of lost time to make up for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile inside the nest Astrid was standing on her favorite ledge ranting to her dragon.

"I mean, I can't believe her. They betrayed us and she still wants to talk to him."

" _Sister, you must remember that that boy is her son. Of course she would want to speak with him. She never had the chance to see him grow up. She has missed him."_ Stormfly responded.

"But aren't I enough. I mean, I grew up without my birth parents as well. I could have gone back to see them at any time but I didn't. Because this nest, my TRUE family was enough for me. Why am I never enough?" Astrid was crying by the end of this.

It killed Stormfly to see her sister in such pain. She knew where Astrid was coming from. Time after time Stormfly had watched as a younger Astrid would travel to different Viking villages. There she would meet someone and make a friend. They would become close and Astrid would then take off her mask and show her friend who she truly was. She had hoped that Astrid's personality would be enough to overweigh what she looked like. However, it never was and she would be chased away. Thankfully none of the adults ever believed what their children told them. That didn't matter to Astrid, she had already lost her friend.

Astrid remembered the last time she had ever attempted to make a human friend. It was when Astrid was ten years old and she had managed to hold on to this friend the longest. Astrid went nearly two years without removing the clothe that covered her eyes. At the time she was so sure everything would work out. I mean when you are friends with someone for nearly two years you expect them to except you. No matter what you look like. However, that was not the case. As soon as she revealed her eyes the girl turned on her. She was the only one of Astrid's 'friends' that had actually tried to kill her. Astrid still remembered her name. You never forget someone that tries to kill you. Heather.

She was interrupted from her reminiscing by a dragon flying up to her. It was a Timberjack named Spottedwing. **(AN Obviously I don't need to tell you why it was named that)** He appeared to be in a hurry and was soon flying right in front of her.

" _Firechild"_ The dragons had taken to calling her Firechild becausewhen she was young she was fascinated with fire. _"You must come quickly. I was out flying with some of the others when we were attacked. It was trappers. They captured my friends."_

Astrid was quick to her feet. "Where?"

" _On Crystal Lake. The trappers have an entire fortress built on the lake."_

"Alright. Go tell Fairbreeze and Cloudjumper where I'm going. If I am not back by sunset, send in a rescue party."

" _Surely you are not going alone are you child?"_

"Yes. I can get in and out of there without being scene. I do not want to risk any casualties so only send the dragons in if I am not back by sunset. Understand."

" _Yes child. Should I alert Valka as well?"_

Astrid looked at the ground angrily. "No, she's busy." And with that she grabbed her staff, climbed on Stormfly and took off. The Timberjack then left to go alert Fairbreeze. He was already dreading it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup and Valka were enjoying getting to know one another. They had so much time they had to make up for. Hiccup was in the middle of telling his mother about Heather when the female Nadder from before came flying up to them. She seemed to be in a panic.

"Whoa, what is it Fairbreeze? I someone in trouble?" Valka asked.

Fairbreeze nodded and Valka immediately grew concerned. "Is it the boys?" She asked though she already knew the answer. True to what she thought Fairbreeze shook her head. The only ones that ever got themselves into trouble was "Astrid". Fairbreeze nodded and Valka was up and running to the mouth of the cave. When she reached the edge she called out for Cloudjumper and the dragon with four wings flew from the nest to her.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Astrid's in trouble. I don't know what kind of trouble but I have to find her. Do you know where she is Fairbreeze?"

The dragon gave another nod and Valka responded "Take me there."

The dragons flew off with Hiccup and Toothless right behind them. They did not get far before they saw a group of dragons flying towards them. Leading the group was Astrid and Stormfly as Valka gave out a sigh of relief. They turned around and headed back to the cave outside the nest.

"Where were you Astrid? Whenever Fairbreeze runs up to tell me that you're in trouble, do you know how scared that makes me?"

"I didn't think you cared." Was Astrid's emotionless reply. This small statement was enough to make Valka feel like crying. They never fought before and Valka did not want to start now.

"Astrid if this is about Hiccup you need to know he is my son. Of course I'm going to want to talk to him." Valka replied.

"No, I don't understand. You know why? Because I have never had any desire to talk to my birth parents. This family was enough for me. But it obviously wasn't enough for you. Why don't you just go back to Berk if you miss your old family so much? No one is stopping you." After saying this she turned around and once again began walking to the back of the cave. Hiccup did not know this but it was actually an entrance into the nest. Valka's next words stopped her.

"You know I would never leave you." Came Valka's soft reply.

Astrid believed her, but she was an expert on holding grudges so she instead settled for saying "Hiccup stays inside this cave. He is not to enter the nest of I will have him escorted back to Berk. Understand?"

Valka just looked sad and nodded however this was not enough for Hiccup. He did not like the way she was treating his mother. "Don't talk to her that way. And who put you in charge?" He demanded.

Valka sighed before turning towards her son. "Hiccup, she is just upset. She will forgive me soon. And she has every right to have you removed from this island. She is the princess of this nest. She outranks almost everyone, even me and Fairbreeze."

Hiccup was shocked. He could not believe she held such absolute power within this nest. On Berk even the Chief could not just have someone thrown off the island. But something about his mother's statement caught his attention.

"Wait, you said almost everyone. Who is above her?"

Valka opened her mouth to reply but Astrid cut her off "None of your business." And with that she left the cave. Valka turned to him and said "I will stay the night with you. And please don't do anything foolish."

They stayed up talking for a few more hours then decided it was time for bed. As they lay in the dark, Hiccup against Toothless and Valka against Cloudjumper they listened to each other's breathing as they slowly fell asleep. Or rather Valka fell asleep. Hiccup was wide awake. Eventually he simply could not take it anymore. He woke up toothless and crept towards the back of the cave where Astrid had vanished. He soon came to the end of the cave and was greeted with a beautiful sight. Even in the dark he could see the nest and how perfect it was for dragons to be living in. He was glad he had taken this risk, the sight before him was so worth it. Or at least, it was until he heard a voice from behind him say.

"I knew it. You Vikings are so predictable."

 **There it is everyone. Another chapter. I am fighting through some major writers block for this story so I apologize if it isn't as good as some of my others. I know where I want the story to go it is simply getting the story there that is the problem. Regardless I hope you like it. So, Astrid and Hiccup butting heads. Also, Heather tried to kill Astrid. For those who think I am making Heather out to be a mean person that is not what I am trying to do. I simply wanted some kind of a history between Astrid and Heather that will lead up to the confrontations in the future. What will happen to Hiccup now that he was caught sneaking in to the nest. Find out next time on The Legend of Two Souls. Read. Review. Comment. Like. Thank you.**

 **On a different note what did everyone think of RTTE season 2? I thought it was pretty good. Not much Hiccstrid though which makes me wonder exactly when they actually got together. I guess we will find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone, I have gotten some messages from people asking when there will be an update to this story. Unfortunately, there won't be. However, I do have some good news. I am remaking this story under the Legend of Two Souls Remake. The first chapter will remain the same however the rest of the story will be different. If you want to know how, check the author's note at the end of the new post.**

 **This story will be rated M, make of that what you will I'm not promising anything. I really hope everyone that liked this story will give the remake a chance, I feel like it has an opportunity to be something great. If not then I understand. I don't agree but I understand. For those of you who give my new story a chance I thank you.**


End file.
